


Tempo of Touch

by 1candyangle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1candyangle/pseuds/1candyangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe watches Finn struggling to relax while living with the Resistances forces. Poe would do anything to help the transition for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempo of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, but here we are. I do welcome constructive criticism, so let me know if you see any mistakes or places for improvement.

There was something amazing about watching Finn, Poe found. Finn was so steady half the time and the other half he was a goofy mess. Right now it was time for an afternoon snack after a slow lazy day of base drills. Poe had gone to the communal kitchen and was in the middle of finishing his sandwich when he noticed Finn looking curiously at all the options in the cabinet. 

Finn would take one thing, touch it, look at the cover and description and put it back. Rinse and repeat. He did this multiple times, before looking over shyly at Poe for help. Poe just smiled happily back.

“My favourite is the chocolate sweets, not too sweet but still satisfying." Poe dared for a wink, loving the blush that spread on Finn’s cheek. He smiled happily when Finn finally grabbed the chocolate snack and started to eat it. 

“What are your plans this afternoon?” He asked, mouth chewing around the food.

“Same old, finish reading up on some maintenance items that are coming up. Nothing urgent. Why, you lonely without Rey?” Poe asked, knowing how hard it is to be new on base without many friendly faces. Finn was an amazing guy, and Poe wanted to be there for him to help him get settled.

Finn just let out a huge sigh. “Yeah, I don’t know what to do with myself half the time.”

“Alright, Finn. Let’s do something different.” Poe grinned at his friend, idea forming to break the boredom of everyday life. “Let’s go play.”

Finn’s eyebrows twisted down and he squinted at Poe. “Play? Play with what?” 

“Kids droids.” 

Poe directed them, grinning the whole time, to the schooling area of the base. There were rooms used for simulations, for battle plan reviews, technology updates - basically, the wing of trainings for new recruits. There was even a section for those who had family and young children on base. It was rare, most people keeping their loved ones offsite, but not everyone could bare to be separated. Those families were welcome and the kids all spoiled.

Hence the room Poe dragged Finn into. It was filled with the parts of clunky old technology, at least from the first clone wars. The parts were too obsolete to use on the newer droid systems, but the simple connectors and bulky grips were perfect for children to use for their own creations. Poe had used similar set ups when he was young. He wouldn’t have nearly as much respect for the resilience of BB-8 if he hadn’t played with the parts of BB-8’s predecessors. 

“Here,” Poe grabbed a hard drive and tossed it in Finn’s direction. Fin caught it, looking around in wonder at the bits and pieces.

“What are we supposed to do here?” 

“Whatever we want. Create, build, take apart - you name it. Your choice.”

Poe bit back a laugh at Finn’s confused expression. He just started tossing more parts over to the other man, watching as he struggled to juggle everything. A smirk rose on Finn’s face, his teeth gleaming. Poe only had a second to duck before Finn threw a battery back. Laughing loudly, Poe ran around avoiding Finn’s return tosses. 

Finn let out a playful growl, reaching down to pick up more ammunition. Poe did the same. They paused, grinning at each other. With a loud shout of glee, Finn threw his arms in the air, letting the soft bits of wire and bolts rain around them, while Poe dodged and ran, belting the soft tape rolls into Finn’s stomach and chest.

A soft throat clearing echoed through the sounds of their play fight.

Dread pooled in Poe’s stomach at the sight of the slight figure standing behind Finn. The General’s face was like stone, cold and chiseled. Finn spun around at the sound and froze. They both held still as she took in the mess of the room, parts and tape thrown around haphazardly.

“Is this what my best pilot gets up to in his spare time? Fooling around with droid parts, making a ruckus so loud it distracts the training happening in the room next door?” Her sharp eyes glanced between the two of them, but Poe relaxed at the slight smirk playing across her lips. The General was annoyed at the disruption, but at least she seemed amused at the sight of them playing with parts meant for children. 

Finn reacted differently. His whole body went tense, falling quickly to stand at attention. 

“Ma’am,” his voice came out shaky and panicked. “Ma’am, it’s my fault. I started it, please only punish me.”

“Finn, just keep it down next time when a session is going.” The General’s voice was calm and even as she arched an eyebrow at them.

“Yes ma’am, please just punish me.”

Poe looked sharply at Finn. He could feel the frown forming on his face as he watched the other man. There was sweat forming on Finn’s forehead and his lips were trembling with the strain of keeping still. Finn’s back was as straight as a rod, his body squared perfectly with his feet spread shoulder width apart. His gaze was blankly set to the far wall, past the Generals shoulder. 

General Organa pressed her lips together firmly, disapproval sharp in her eyes. When she looked back at Poe, he could almost feel her anger towards the First Order, and he knew her displeasure was not directed at him or Finn. The lines of her eyebrows were too sad to be anything but guilt and regret. 

He locked his eyes on her and nodded subtly in Finn’s direction, accepting that he will take control of the situation and help his buddy out. No one should work and live in fear while working with the Resistance. Poe would fly through fire again and again to uphold that value. Finn would learn soon enough that he doesn’t need to live like he used to and Poe would gladly take on that responsibility in teaching him.

General Organa visibly relaxed, her shoulders lowering and frown easing. “I think I’ve said all I’ve needed to here, men. Do not hesitate to come to me if you have any questions.” She tried briefly to make eye contact with Finn but after a few quiet minutes, she turned on her heal gracefully and walked away. 

Poe held his breath, counting inside his head as he watched the panic hidden behind Finn’s eyes fade with each step that carried the General away. Short panting breaths rasped out of Finn’s mouth the moment she turned the corner and his eyes slid shut in relief. A sharp tug of pain twisted itself into Poe’s gut at the sight. The General was a strong woman, a leader and a life-long fighter, but no one should ever be that afraid of the person in command. 

“You okay, Finn?” Poe asked gently, reaching out with a firm hand to squeeze his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” he rasped out, swiping at the sweat on his brow. “I can’t believe we got off so easily. I thought we were done for.”

“In what way do you mean, ‘done for’?” 

Finn looked at Poe oddly. “Decommissioned, obviously. Horsing around like that, wasting supplies. Why would the General want soldiers who mess up so badly bringing down the team?” Finn shook his head, gaze fixed on Poe. “We didn’t even get a punishment. Why didn’t we get punished?” Confusion and worry warped Finn’s face, his shoulders tensing and pulling up almost to his ears. 

Poe grabbed Finn’s hand, pulling him towards Poe’s quarters. “Come on, we should talk about the rules here. I think you are confused between the difference of working for the Resistance and being a slave to the First Order.”

He gently led Finn into his room, closing the door behind them. Poe pushed lightly on Finn’s shoulder to get him to sit on the neatly made bed while he pulled over the chair from his desk to be right in front of where Finn was perched. Poe grabbed Finn’s hands again and cradled them between his two palms, rubbing warmth into the other man’s fingers. Poe barely heard the hitch in Finn’s breath before he let out a big sigh.

“Alright, big guy.” Poe started. “We need to clear up a few things, because I can feel your stress levels. We messed up a little by being too loud. The General was not impressed, but no one was hurt, no property was damaged and nothing irreversible happened. We got scolded. Next time, we will check to make sure the other rooms aren’t full of students. Will you do something like that again?”

Finn met his eyes with the left corner of his mouth pulled down. His eyes were shining. “No, I won’t.”

Poe smiled gently, rubbing soothingly at the back of Finn’s hands. “Okay good. So we both learned our lessons, and we won’t do that again. If we’ve learned to not do it again, why do we need more punishment?” 

He could hear Finn suck in a huge breath. “Because I deserve to be punished.”

“Why?”

“I failed the General’s expectations of my conduct.” There was a hint of despair in Finn’s tone.

“We both did.” Finn broke his gaze. “Hey, no. We both did. But we got yelled at for it. The humiliation and guilt of that is enough punishment. We don’t need any more to change our behaviour, and even if we did, do you know what the punishment would be?”

Finn shook his head, eyes fixed to their clasped hands.

“Finn, look at me.” Poe commanded, voice still soft. Finn’s eyes jumped up quickly to Poe’s. “The punishment matches the crime. If we had done more damage, we would be on clean up duties. If we hurt someone, we would be banned from going to the front while still on clean up duties. If we did something really bad, killed or sold out the Resistance? Then we would get jail time. No physical punishments, no death sentence. Just apologies and showing our amends. Do you understand?”

It was painful to watch the frown twisting Finn’s lips. His whole face was so open and expressive, his uncertainty clear. “But, Poe. I need to be punished.” 

Poe frowned hard, hating the despair in Finn’s voice. “We did get punished, we got yelled at and scolded like children. What else do you need?”

“I need more than that. I don’t feel good about it, and I need punishment to make things right. It is just gnawing at my head, I know I need to be punished more.” 

Cold realization bloomed in Poe’s chest. The Stormtrooper programming. Finn was expecting pain, trained to expect pain. It wasn’t like when he escaped the First Order. He did that under his own free will, deciding he wouldn’t kill for them. But this was a learned response. He had learned that when he failed, he needed harsh punishment. Poe would bet this wasn’t his only learned response.

“Finn. Is there anything else that you don’t feel right about, anything else that is gnawing at your brain and making you hurt or upset?” Poe asked, his heart hurting for his friend.

Finn pressed his lips together, an ashamed flush darkening his skin. His eyes fell to their hands again. “Choices.” He sounded choked. “There are too many choices, all the time. I feel like I’ll choose the wrong one, always. I can’t. I can’t let you down, you and Rey and the Resistance. It is easier, quieter in my head when I’m told the best choice by someone who knows.” Finn glanced at Poe quickly before looking down again. Voice sad, he continued. “Sometimes I miss the quiet when someone else makes the decisions for me.” 

Poe was silent, feeling the turmoil pouring out in Finn’s words. He had to think about this. There was no way that he could let Finn continue to be so upset and so anxious. Finn was an amazing man, who fought for his friends and was always trying his very best. Poe knew how hard Finn had worked to save them all. He didn’t deserve the pain the First Order was still silently making him deal with on a daily basis. But what options were there, what plan of attack could Poe use to fix this? It isn’t like a flight plan, he can’t just fly around and shoot at the problem until it exploded.

Finn needed someone else to be strong for him, to praise him and make him feel safe and settled. Poe wished Rey was still on base. She was amazing at taking control of a situation and her bond with Finn was solidly built. Poe knew that she would be able to help Finn, whether through Force witchery or pure force of character. 

She wasn’t here though. It was just Poe and Finn together right now. And Poe knew what he could do. He just wasn’t sure if it was the best course. 

He tightened his hold on his friend’s hands. Poe moved smoothly out of his chair, kneeling on the ground at Finn’s feet. He saw the widening of Finn’s eyes as he pulled Finn forward until their foreheads were touching. Poe paused, silently searching Finn’s face for a sign that he needed to move away, a sign of discomfort or anger. There was just surprise in the tilt of Finn’s eyebrows and warm breath being shared between them. Poe slowly tilted his head up, gently kissing Finn’s soft lips. 

Poe made to move back after the slight peck of lips, but Finn followed. The hands still cradled together twitched. Finn made a hungry sounding noise and parted his lips, opening himself up to Poe. Poe kept the pace slow and gentle, but returned with tongue, softly exploring each others mouths. They kissed for a few minutes, hearts pounding until Poe reluctantly broke their embrace. Finn’s eyes were still surprised, his cheeks flushed and mouth wet. Poe could feel his body trembling and shivering with pleasure. 

Poe wasn’t unaffected. He could feel the blood pounding through his body, a rush as large as swooping his fighter through ever expansive space. 

“Okay,” he breathed. “Okay. We can deal with this, Finn. I’m going to take care of you, until you feel safe. I’m going to take such good care of you. What do you need, right now?”

Finn let out a shuddering breath. “I need. I still need punishment.”

Poe nodded. He figured that was still the case. “Okay. We can deal with that. How would you like to be punished?”

Finn laughed. “I don’t think it is punishment if I get to choose it. I can’t choose it. I don’t want to make that decision.”

“Alright, I figured that might be the case.” Poe sighed. He didn’t want to hurt Finn, but he was going to have to make him feel punished somehow. “We need some ground rules. I couldn’t live with myself if I were to actually hurt you or make you feel worse about anything. I have to know that you will stop me if I do something wrong, okay?”

Finn nodded, his eyes wide. “I trust you. I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to stop.”

Poe smiled. “I trust you too, buddy. We can stop at any time, for any reason and it won’t make your punishment worse. I’m doing this so you can feel happy, safe and settled again. Any move I make that isn’t moving you towards that goal, you need to promise me you will ask me to stop. I need to hear that.”

“I promise I will tell you to stop if I need you to stop.” Finn’s voice was strong and his gaze steady despite the flush to his cheeks. 

“Great. Is there anything I should avoid that you know of right now?”

“I don’t…” He stopped and took a deep breath. “I don’t like choking, and I don’t think my back can take a beating. Punishment that brings up blood always makes me queasy, but I can power through it if I need to. And please don’t…” Finn trailed off, no longer looking at Poe.

“What don’t you want me to do, Finn? I promise I won’t be mad at you.” Poe leaned up and gave Finn a kiss to the cheek, trying to comfort him.

When he spoke, Finn’s voice came out small. “Please don’t call me useless, even when I am.” 

Poe couldn’t stand that someone would call his courageous friend useless. Poe hated even more that Finn still thought that way about himself. He reached up and grabbed Finn’s face, palms cradling his cheeks, forcing Finn to look at Poe. 

“Hey, look at me. I would never lie to you, and calling someone as amazing as you are useless is a lie. You are a wonderful person, you saved me and you saved Rey. No one would be standing on this planet if it wasn’t for your actions.” Poe kissed Finn, hard, trying to show him how much he means to Poe and the universe. “You will never be useless.”

Finn leaned down into Poe, nearly melting against him at the words. Still kneeling, Poe ran his hands down Finn’s face to rest against his warm neck, rubbing at his tense shoulder muscles. He gently maneuvered Finn so he was curled over Poe, his face nesting into Poe’s neck. Poe continued his movements, rubbing and caressing Finn’s shoulders and back, trying to keep a soothing rhythm of touch. 

“What do you think then, for your punishment, I give you spankings? Just on your bottom, like my mom spanked me as a child. I can put you over my knee and spank you 10 times. I won’t insult you and I won’t hurt your back. Does that sound okay?” 

A muffled whimper pressed against Poe’s neck. He could feel the motion of Finn nodding. 

“Verbal confirmation, please.” Poe commanded.

Finn tilted his head up and close to Poe’s ears. “Yes sir. Please sir.” 

Poe smiled slightly, energy revving. “Yes sir, what?”

Finn huffed, laughing a little. “Yes sir, please spank me as punishment.” 

“And what do you do if it is hurting too much or not giving you what you need?”

Finn straightened up more, pulling back to look Poe in the eyes again. “I will tell you to stop.”

“Good boy, buddy.” 

Finn shuddered at the words, moving away a little. 

“Hey,” Poe said. “Hey, you are a good boy. You will be good for me when you take your punishment, telling me to stop when needed. You will always be good for me, you know that.” 

Poe kissed Finn hard before he moved from his kneeling position, settling beside the other man on the bed. He kissed Finn softly before pressing against him harder, mouths moving together. When Poe pulled back, they were both panting and flushed, a new layer of sweat gracing their skin.

Finn moved first. He stood up swiftly and with solider efficiency, started to remove his clothes. Poe licked his lips, but made no comment, letting Finn choose what he needed. When Finn was down to his underwear, chest bared, Poe reached out and carefully moved one of his hands down the strong thighs of the ex-Stormtrooper. He moved his hand around to the back of Finn’s thigh with a firm grope before he started to maneuver Finn to one side. With slow and steady hands, Poe reached up and carefully took Finn over his lap. Finn laid down like a doll, heavy weight pressing into Poe’s legs. Poe gently arranged Finn so his back was a smooth slope and his hips canted up, muscular flesh presented. He ran a soothing hand over Finn, caressing his ass where he plans to hit. When he could feel Finn relax, Poe pulled down his underwear so he had access to the hidden skin.

For a long time, there was just the sound of each others breathing in the otherwise silent room. With a steady hand and fortifying breath, Poe raised his arm high and let it fall. The echoing smack was loud, but not as loud as the heavy moan that erupted from Finn. Poe felt his body flush, and let his hand grope at the reddening flesh of Finn’s cheek.

“Good boy, Finn. That’s one.” He raised his hand, landing down harder than the first one. Poe could feel the vibration of Finn’s answering moan against his thigh through his chest. “Two.” He counted.

For each hit, Finn responded by a moan. By the sixth smack, they both were panting. There was no hiding the physical response with Finn spread over Poe’s lap and by the eight spank, Finn was rocking down hard, rutting his erection on Poe’s tense thigh. Poe’s own hard on was digging into the firm skin of Finn’s abs. In between each spank, Poe praised Finn while rubbing at the red skin, his hands tingling.

Poe raised his hand for the last time, swinging his arm down in a smooth hard motion. Finn’s moan turned into a choked sob. 

Poe moved quickly, using his strength to turn Finn in his arms, spreading his legs apart so the bend of Finn’s knees rested on one leg, his back pressed against the other, ass hanging down so that Poe was carrying the majority of his weight, sparing Finn’s abused cheeks. Finn curled up to Poe’s chest, head on his shoulder as sobs racked his body. 

“Shhhh,” Poe hushed, holding Finn as close as possible. “It is all over now. Your punishment is done. Finn, you did so well. You held together so well for me. You are so good. I’ve never had anyone as good as you.” Poe just kept singing Finn’s praise, letting the man cry. Poe held him as close as he could, trying to wrap himself around the broadness of Finn, giving him as much touch as possible. “I didn’t hurt you too bad, right?”

Finn shook his head, rubbing his face on Poe’s neck. “No,” he gasped. “No, it was great. I feel good now. You made me feel good. I’ve never had punishment that made me feel so good.” 

Poe smiled at himself, proud that he could take such good care of Finn, that he didn’t mess everything up or make things harder for his friend. His heart was beating in elation. He could take care of Finn, he could do this every time Finn needed it. 

“Okay, the punishment is done.” Poe said. Almost immediately, Finn tensed. Worried, Poe rubbed a soothing hand on his knee. “Hey, why are you tensing up, did you not have enough?”

Finn turned his face into Poe’s neck, harder. “It’s not that. I don’t… I don’t know.”

Poe thought about it. His erection was still strong, and he could see Finn’s through the outline of it trapped in his shorts. His hand that was on Finn’s knee roamed up firmly over his strong thighs, before resting at the hem of Finn’s underwear. 

“Did you need me to take care of this?”

Poe laughed softly at the moan Finn let out. “Please,” he begged. “Please choose for me. Poe…” 

“I said I would take care of you, and I will do just that. Tell me to stop if you need to, just like always.” Poe kissed Finn. “I will take care of you.” 

The hand resting below the hem of his shorts grabbed them and pulled them the rest of the way off, leaving Finn fully naked and cradled on top of Poe. Poe lifted the hand up to Finn’s mouth. 

“Spit.” He ordered, holding out his palm. Finn obeyed. 

The spit covered hand grasped at Finn’s erection. Poe could feel how hard and hot he was, slick with Finn’s spit and pre-cum. Finn bucked up into his hold, hips moving uncontrollably. 

“Finn, you are doing amazing.” Poe gasped in his ear. “But I’m going to need you to hold still for me if you want me to do this. Can you do that for me, my good Finn, hold still for me?”

Finn whimpered, eyes sliding close and head tilting back, baring his neck. “Yeah,” he panted. “Yes, sir. Please. I can be good.” His hips stilled. 

“Good, so good for me.” Poe bit and kissed at Finn’s exposed neck, lovingly sucking marks as he regained his tempo. He kept his hand steady and pressure even, letting his thumb brush at the pearling pre-cum at the head of Finn’s dick on the upstroke, spreading the extra slick on the down stroke. Finn moaned and cried out, but kept his hips down, his toes curling in concentration. Poe let the pressure build, not letting his tempo or rhythm falter. He could see Finn’s balls draw up tight, Finn’s eyes nearly completely black and wide. The muscles in his legs were straining, neck tense. 

Finally, Finn let out a loud bellow and his back arched. Hot wetness poured over Poe’s hand, filling the air with the smell of semen. Poe gentled him through the last of the orgasm, only pulling away at the signs of over sensitivity as Finn twitched in his hold. 

Finn was leaning heavily on Poe, his skin shiny with perspiration. Poe was peppering the skin of his face and neck with soft kisses, repeating over and over how proud he was of Finn, how Finn was so good. A smile so wide split across Finn’s lips, body soft and relaxed.

“Thank you, Poe.” Finn said, kissing back. “Thank you.” They traded lazy kisses, Poe manfully ignoring his own straining erection. But Finn hadn’t forgotten him. He pressed down on Poe’s lap, wiggling in place. “Hey, hey Poe. Let me take care of you, too.” 

Poe huffed at the eagerness coming off of Finn in waves. “If you want, I won’t stop you.”

Finn kissed him, hard. “Tell me yes. Tell me what to do, please, sir.” 

Poe leaned back, searching Finn’s eyes. Calm and relaxed, Finn gazed back. He seemed happy, happier than Poe had seen him since Rey went away. There was no sign of uncertainty, just eagerness to please, to be good for Poe. Poe kissed Finn, lightly biting at his soft lips. 

“You can say no. You can stop at any time.” Poe reiterated, waiting for Finn’s nod before continuing. “I want your mouth.” 

Finn was nodding vigorously. “Yeah, my mouth. You can have that. Where do you want it?”

Poe held still, feeling his dick twitch where it was still trapped in his clothes. A soft whimper escaped from his lips, thinking about Finn’s innocence. Poe bit his own lips, not taking his eyes off Finn’s face.

“I want your mouth to suck my dick, and get me off that way.” 

Finn’s eager nodding froze. “People do that?!” 

Poe smirked. “Yeah, people do that. I’ll do it to you next time. You can say no, though. I’d be just as happy with you using your hand, or me just using my own.” 

Finn gazed down in wonder at Poe’s lips, eyes following when Poe stuck out his tongue to lick them. “Yeah,” his nodding started up again. “Yeah, I want it. I want to feel you in my mouth, I want to make you feel good.”

Poe moved back, Finn scrambling off his lap. Quickly, both sets of hands worked to free Poe’s skin from his clothes. Poe stood up briefly to remove his pants, groaning at the sensation of cool air on his straining erection. Finn manhandled Poe back into his sitting position, before twisting his body back over Poe’s lap, this time only having his arms pressing down on Poe. While Finn stared in wonder at his dick, Poe quickly ran a hand over Finn’s displayed back, coming to rest on the reddened skin of his spanked ass. Poe gently groped at the muscled flesh, enjoying the feeling of Finn. 

“Tell me what to do.” Finn demanded, still staring down at the bobbing erection in front of his face.

Poe couldn’t resist the smile that grew on his face. “Call me sir, I liked that.”

“Tell me what to do, sir.” Finn demanded again, insolence bleeding through his voice. 

Perfect, Poe thought, warmth spreading through his body. He groped Finn roughly, enjoying the moan that came from the other man. 

“Lick the head, get me slick and wet.”

Finn followed the directions, small wince on his face at the first taste. It only lasted half a second before he was eagerly licking and kissing his way up and down Poe’s length. “Now,” Poe gasped in pleasure. “Cover your teeth with your lips, and take me into your mouth. Go slow, I don’t want you to choke.”

“Yes sir,” Finn said, voice sounding awed. In the next moment, he was slowly sinking his mouth down. Poe watched, feeling drunk, as Finn’s lips spread around him and the hot wet heat of his mouth lit up sparks throughout Poe’s spine. It took all his concentration not to thrust up, letting Finn set his own pace. 

Finn was sucking him down, bobbing his head quickly. The hot heat was immense and Poe watched as Finn’s spit and drool spread lower, wetting his pubic hair and trailing down between his legs. Finn was messy about it, no finesse or experience to guide him. Poe reached down and scratched his hands against the softness of Finn’s head, petting his hair. Finn moved his concentrated gaze to connect with Poe, his pace quickening even more, his soft lips roaming up and down, Finn’s chin shining. 

Poe was grunting at the feeling, the hot sloppy wet mess. His toes curled on the floor, fingers flexing on Finn’s nape. He was so worked up, there was no way to make it last much longer at the tempo Finn had set.

“Finn, oh god. Buddy. I’m close, so close.” 

Finn just moaned, vibrations settling deep into Poe’s gut.

“I’m going to - - where do you want it? Can I, in your mouth?” 

Poe wasn’t expecting the hard suck around the head of his dick. His fingers convulsed and his balls tightened. The harsh moan was pulled from deep in his belly as he twitched, shooting straight into Finn’s suckling mouth. 

Poe felt dazed, like he had taken a hit to the head. He hardly noticed the loud swallowing sound, and short panting cough as Finn moved off him. That was amazing for Finn’s first try at it. Poe wasn’t sure if he wanted that sloppy technique to change. 

Feeling blind, Poe grabbed at Finn, trying to pull him close as he fell onto his back on the bed, panting and gasping for air. 

“You are amazing. So good, Finn, so good. Jeez, I love you.” 

Finn was grinning, wiping at his chin with the back of his arm. “Tastes weird, but I like that you like it. Love you too.”

And it was so simple. They loved each other and they would take care of each other, always. Whatever happened, Poe would always try to do right by Finn. He could live with the consequences. Especially if the end result was a happy, relaxed Finn cuddled in his arms.


End file.
